


One Foot in Front of the Other

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/M, Family, First Steps, Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas takes his first steps</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot in Front of the Other

Miles ran a hand over his face. They'd been going around in circles for hours now and were no closer to a plan. "There's too many of them," he sighed. "We can't risk all-out battle."

"But they've practically got us surrounded," Charlie argued. "We need to do something. If only to get away."

"What if we took a few fighters over here and harassed them?" Bass pointed. "Could be enough to distract them to get away."

Miles bit his lip. "Possibly," he murmured.

"We'll be risking soldiers," Rachel countered. "It's not likely they'll survive."

"We're hemmed in," Jason snapped. "Staying here means certain death for all of us."

"Not to mention our supplies are running short," Mason added. "We need to do something."

Rachel opened her mouth but she was cut off by Laura who was in the corner with Lucas. "We need to realize that there is no good plan here," she said. "At this point, the best option is the one that gets the most people out of here safely." Lucas let out a whine and she began to bounce him.

"You want me to take him?" Miles offered.

Laura shook her head. "I'll take care of his present. You all figure out how to ensure his future." She set Lucas down to crawl a little.

"Bass' plan is the best we've got so far," Miles sighed. "But we need when and who."

"If they're going to die, it should be soldiers without families," Alice declared.

"She's right," Charlie agreed. "No need to break up families if we don't have to."

"Shouldn't that be the decision of the men and women we're sending out there?" Bass argued.

Charlie snorted. "You really think people are going to volunteer for a suicide mission?"

"Why make it a suicide mission?" Jason countered. "If we set off some explosions around the edge here, we could distract them without anyone getting hurt."

"Still risky," Bass pointed out.

"He's right," Alice agreed. "People need to be there to set off the explosions."

"What I wouldn't' give for a good remote detonator," Mason sighed.

"That's beside the point," Miles told them.

"This still means we need to find people willing to put their lives on the line," Rachel said. "And we need to figure out how we're going to make and deliver the bombs."

"Do we have the materials?" Charlie asked. "We're running low on everything."

"Which means our next stop needs to be supplies," Miles agreed. "But that doesn't solve the problem at hand." This argument was really starting to give him a headache. Especially when everyone began talking at once.

"Miles," Laura called.

"In second," he replied distractedly.

"Miles, over here!"

"Laura, in a minute."

"Miles Matheson, you look over here right now!"

Miles whipped around. "Damn it woman! What is it?"

"Your goddamn son is trying to walk towards you!"

The whole tent fell silent as Miles focused on his son. Lucas was holding on to the nearby desk in the corner, reaching for Miles. Miles dropped to his knees. "Come on, Lucas," he called softly. "Come to daddy."

Lucas gurgled and took wobbling steps, keeping his grip on nearby objects. But then he ran out of room. "Marine," he called, reaching for Miles.

"That's right, buddy. Just come over here."

"Fall," Lucas said.

"Don't you worry about that," Miles said. "If you fall I will pick you right back up."

Everyone held their breath as Lucas took his first unsteady steps to his father. He fell twice but each time he got back on his feet and continued on. Miles grabbed him into a hug as soon as Lucas was in reach. "My baby boy is walking," Laura laughed. The whole tent cheered.

"I love you so much," Miles whispered into his son's ear. "My wonderful little boy."

Lucas smiled at everyone, looking very pleased with himself. "Goddamn!" he crowed.

Everyone burst out laughing. "When did he learn that?" Charlie asked.

"It was his second word," Miles chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. He looked to Laura. "You should be so proud. This is your son."

"And he's perfect," she retorted. "Just look at him."

"Well, you're in for it now," Rachel smiled. "Once they start walking, they never slow down."

"Good," Laura declared. "Neither will we."


End file.
